


Wake Up and Smell the Relationship Potential

by Navyblueyoucallmesexy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyblueyoucallmesexy/pseuds/Navyblueyoucallmesexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will wake up in an AU put together by our favourite little Trickster, created to do what Loki does best; teach a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean groaned and flung his arm out to silence the morning alarm. Sam must have set it, the dick, he only got back in from the salt 'n' burn at four am. He sank back into the bed with a happy sigh. These motel pillows were way comfier than usual and actually the mattress felt like the one back at the bunker too, memory foam, made him feel at home. There was no way he was leaving this bed anytime soon. "Nope." He mumbled into the pillow, eyes drifting shut again.

A soft sigh came from inside the room and Deans eyes popped open and he reached smoothly under his pillow for his gun. It was at that moment he realised he was naked. He crashed after the hunt didn't he? Fully dressed. Hell, he wasn't sure if he even took his shoes off. So why exactly was he butt naked?

The answer came moments later as a hand crept across Deans lower back as a clearly deep male voice grumbled against his neck. "Up you get. It's Thursday, you're in at seven."

Deans tried not to panic but his hand hadn't found the cool handle of his gun and without that comfort, he was getting worried. The guy behind him was almost _spooning_ Dean. He grasped at air beneath his pillow _where the fuck was it?_ Lifting his pillow and desperately searching for his gun showed Dean the clear mattress. Unfortunatley Dean had overestimated the size of the bed during his frantic search and escape from the guy behind him and fallen square on his ass.

On the floor by the bed Dean scrabbled to grab a sheet to pull around his bottom half, cheeks blazing and heart pounding. He thought he'd gone to bed straight after the hunt last night, practically passed out he was that exhausted. But clearly not, he must have hooked up with someone and gone back to their place, a guy from the sound of that gravelly voice.

Why wasn't he freaking out that he spent the night with a guy? He was straight wasn't he?

As Dean began to wonder where the hell his clothes and sexuality were, he froze. A head had appeared, peering over the edge of the bed with a big toothy smile and sexy as fuck bedhead. "Smooth Dean."

"Cas-?" Dean choked out.

This wasn't his Cas, his smiley was dopey and his movements were relaxed and lacking all general Cas-isms. He reminded Dean of the Castiel in the future Zachariah showed him, but cleaner, sober and without all the sadness. Orgy Cas. Dean blushed feircely- was he in the future again? Was an angel fucking with him? Surely Cas would be able to tell Dean wasn't himself. He carefully watched Cas' features, usually lined with anxiety, tiredness and stress, now filled with laughter lines. He couldn't help but think maybe Jimmy had a twin, a normal, everyday guy who thought apocalypses were just for good TV shows. Not to mention this Cas was rolling around naked.

 _With you,_ Deans brain annoyingly reminded him.

"Yeah?" Cas smiled with an innocent happiness, but when Dean didn't smile back (in fact he seemed to be having an aneuysm) his eyebrows drew together, concerned. That was a face Dean could recognise, it helped him relax; marginally. "Are you okay? What's up?"

Even though slightly more relaxed, his voice had still risen octaves Dean never thought himself capable of. "'What's up'? _What's up?_ Cas- did we.. I mean we didn't..?" Cas' eyes were wide with confusion as a hundred senarios flitted through Deans head. "Fucking hell we did, didn't we? Oh shit." Dean rambled, close to tears, running his hands frantically through his hair and trying to breath normally, jaw tense as he put his head on his knees.

"Dean? You're scaring me. What's going on?" Looking up again he saw Cas sat on the edge of the bed now- completely naked -looking much more worried.

Dean slowed his breath and tried to control himself for his friend, closing his eyes and willing for this to be some crazy fucked up dream. A Cas wet dream wasn't exactly far fetched, but a morning after dream?

When he opened them again Cas was knelt in front of him, one hand reaching out to push through his hair and cup his jaw, Dean couldn't find the strength to stop him. Or maybe he didn't want to stop him. This was all too confusing.

"Nightmare?" He asked softly.

Dean shook his head. His friend was so kind, he was glad to have such a rock for a best friend. Even if he'd literally just fucked up their friendship. "No, sorry, I just- I freaked. I'm sorry, I don't even.. I don't even remember it." Dean came to a stop. He'd had sex with Castiel, frigging angel of the lord and Dean had forgotten it already. He didn't know why it was such a loss, forgetting the night he shacked up with Cas, but it was. He should've been freaking out that he'd just lost his cherry to the biggest feathery virgin on the planet and why his ass wasn't sore ( _mabye he'd topped? No, he wouldnt, whenever he had imagined it before-_ Dean stopped that thought in its tracks. Probably wasn't best to think about his fantasies when the object of them was naked in front of him and his junk was so obviously on display.) but all Dean was freaking out about was how he had missed possibily the best sex of his life.

Cas misunderstood and simply gave him a hug, tucking Deans head into the crook of his neck for a moment, before helping him to stand, "Its okay, best to forget nightmares anyway, that way they can't haunt you in the day." Cas smiled, arms looped around Deans neck. It was nice, but damned if he'd ever admit it. Keeping his hips, far far away from Cas' and rearranging his makeshift bedsheet skirt, he glanced around the room quickly. It looked familiar, but the decorating must have changed. Walls painted a crisp white, dotted with posters and photograhs, clothes littered the floor near Dean but the other side of the bedroom seemed neat and clean.. but there was something about the shape and the light in the room that so strongly reminded him of a long forgotten memory. The more Dean thought about it, the more impossible it seemed, but a glance through the window into a bright summer morning confirmed his theory. They were in his parents bedroom in Lawerence, Kansas.

Happy Castiel was talking again, but nothing really sunk into Dean. "But seriously though Bobby will kill you if you aren't there on time today." Dean was trying to work out how any of this was possible, but he kept drawing up blanks. He'd fallen asleep in Wyoming and woken up in his hometown, naked. "You've been late everyday this week." In his childhood house. "I'm gonna go take a shower, make me a coffee?"

Dean nodded blindly and watched, confused, as Cas placed a little peck on his cheek and wandered out of the room, hips swaying just a little. Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Dean started looking for clothes. Pulling out draws he recognised his own clothes folded away neatly with other things and quickly pulled them on, relieved to be back in his armor. He checked himself in a. small mirror, yep. Still Dean. Mid-thirties, still a dude, hot as ever. Dean did however spot a purpling bruise on his jaw, just a minor injury from the scrap he'd had gotten into with the ghost last night. It comforted Dean a little, at least he wasn't losing his mind. Next to the mirror was a display of pictures; all of them Cas and himself. Cas and Dean sat smiling and holding hands on the hood of the impala, laughing in clubs stood a little too close, kissing, stood in hiking gear on huge hills.

One photo caught Deans eye more so than the rest. It was a dark setting, fairy lights illuminating a park or something, where Dean was hugging Cas with all he was worth, kissing his cheek as Castiel looked towards the camera with his face screwed up in a huge smile, tear tracks down his cheeks. Cas' hand was resting on Deans neck wearing an engagement band.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy something is going on. Call me back as soon as you get this." Dean growled into the fancy IPhone he'd found with the Impalas keys and credit cards (in his own name, to Deans surprise), shoving it deep into his jeans. 

He glared at the fancy coffee machine on the kitchen side as the comforting smell filled the room. Sam needed to call back right now. They could research what was happening together, find a way to put things right again. Sam would never let him live this... Whatever he had with Cas in this world down. He'd tease him forever. Putting his elbows on the worktop, he placed his head in his hands. He heard Cas turn off the shower and wander into the kitchen. Cas was clearly human. Besides the need for coffee and a shower, he just didn't seem like a supernatural being of power. And angels don't tend to slap people on the ass.

The hand on his butt made Dean jump, smacking his knee into a cupboard. Castiel laughed gleefully, it was odd to hear the noise come from someone usually so stony and cool "Haha, sorry I couldn't help it, those jeans are hot on you."

Biting down on curses, Dean blushed. Cas had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping slowly down onto his pale chest. This was awful, Cas was his friend, he shouldn't be feeling this was about him, real world or not. He smiled half heartedly at Cas and offered him a coffee as he picked up his own and took a sip.

Cas drank a gulp, before stopping and grimacing, pointing into the mug. "Sugar?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. Dean blinked a couple of times, he may have been watching Cas' adams apple a little too closely.

"Oh, sorry. I uh, didn't know how you liked it." Dean shrugged, looking down into his own mug. After a short awkward pause, Cas moved to the sugar pot and loaded not two spoonfuls, but four. "Want some coffee with that tooth decay?" Dean joked, smiling for the first time all morning. 

Rolling his eyes like he'd heard that joke day in, day out, Cas grinned. "What can I say, its the only thing I have in common with my brother. How we take our coffee." /Gabriel? Really? Great./ Dean thought. "Oh stop that face, I know he's annoying but he's family. Oh! Yes, Anna wanted to ask if we could have a family dinner on Saturday." Cas remembered, drinking his sugar.

Anna. Shit. Dean had slept with his fiancées sister. "Uh. Okay." He mumbled, only realising halfway to Singers Autoshop that he'd refered to Cas as his fiancée.

 

Bobby looked awesome. His grumpy little face brightened a little when Dean walked in, almost breaking into a run to give the old man a bone crushing hug. "Bobby. God I missed you."

"Alright boy, get off. Whatcha on about? I seen you yesterday ya idjit." He grumbled, his beard scratching Deans cheek. He kept his arms around him a few seconds longer and Bobby resigned himself giving Dean a pat on the back. "You're late again, by the way."

Dean huffed a laugh and buried his nose into Bobbys shoulder for a second longer before letting go. "Sorry boss." Dean smiled, lingering a little longer than nesscessary. "How's life old man?"

"S'alright." He mumbled with a smile, "Now get; the boys out there are slacking." 

Dean grinned. With Bobby safe and alive in the office and a day full of tinkering ahead, Dean felt better than he had in a long time. It was almost easy to forget freshly washed Cas and the family dinner, almost.

A couple of hours later, Sam called. "Sam. Finally. Where are you?" Dean said, taking a break by the back door.

"Stanford. I woke up in an apartment in the middle of Standford, next to this girl which I already thought was kinda weird because I'm pretty sure I got an early night after you left on that hunt. But-" 

"Sam get to the point."

"-then she rolled over and- well- don't freak out- It was Ruby." He finished quickly.

"What the hell Sammy-!" Dean barked, glancing around to make sure no one over heard.

"Shut up, I know! I got out of there as fast as I could, I've been sat in a coffee shop for hours now. I'm in Stanford though Dean, I graduated."

Dean beamed, proud of his little brother, "Congrats, but its not really the time for celebrating."

"Oh no, don't worry, we celebrated. You threw a huge party for me, I've seen the pictures on my laptop, Charlie, Castiel, Kevin and Jo were all there too- I think Bobby and Ellen are a thing by the way." Sam sounded like he was looking at the photos as he spoke, "This is so weird Dean, everyone is alive and.. Happy."

Dean thought about the laughter lines in Cas' face. "Yeah, I've experienced a bit of that myself." He coughs, "When you say everyone's alive... Mom? Dad?" Dean says quietly.

Sam is quiet on the other end, "I haven't seen any pictures of Mom. Dad is in the earlier ones, but he looks.. messed up." Dean sighed. Of course there was no place for John Winchester in a happy world. But still, he felt a pang of pain that Mary couldn't see this happy life. "Dean when you say you've experienced it...?"

"Oh right, yeah, I'm at work. At Bobbys, Sam. I'm co-owner apparently. Ash and Benny work here too," he smiles, watching Benny slap Ash on the back and chuckle deeply leant over the hood of a car. "Hes not a bloodsucker Sam."

"I don't think Ruby was a demon either." Sam admitted. After a moment of quiet Sam said, "I had a quick search for omens too. And some other stuff that we'd be interested in and.. Well I couldn't find anything. It's like that paralell world where we were actors, remember? Jensen Acheilles and Jared Pada-something or other. I don't think the supernatural exist in this world."

It was quiet again, just the sound of the garage bustling with people and Ash shouting song lyrics. "What.. What should we do?" He asks hesitantly, "I mean its not our world, right? We should go back."

Sam paused and Dean could practically hear him thinking. This world was almost perfect. They didn't have to hunt, their best friends were alive, years of guilt and worry had been lifted from their shoulders. Why on earth would Dean want to go back? "Is there something wrong Dean?"

Dean considered lying about everything. Saying that this world was fucked up, that they needed to get home desperately. He didn't, he only lied a little. "I.. I woke up next to someone too. I'm just not very comfortable with the situation and I don't like how all of this just happened without our knowledge or- or permission." Dean grumbled.

Stifling a laugh Sam asked, "Who was it? Crowley?" 

"It was Lisa." He blurted, eyes dropping to the floor, glad Sam couldn't see him through the phone.

"Ouch, dude, sorry." Sam apologised genuinely, making Dean feel guilty for lying and manipulating him with something that still honestly hurt Dean. "I'll fly over tonight, okay? We can sort this out."

Dean sighed. He fucking hoped so. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

Driving the long way home, Dean turned up the Bon Jovi and sang his throat sore, refusing to acknowledge what he was driving home to. The image of Cas sat in his living room with a glass of wine and his feet up on the sofa, spun in Deans mind when the song dwindled to a close. In the moment of silence as the song changed, Dean stopped at a red light. He caught his breath and gathered his strength. He could do this. Dammit he fucking saved the world, he was a Winchester, he could suffer a few days of domestic life.

The lights changed and Dean stepped on the gas. The song picked up and Dean bobbed his head to the music. "Tommy used to work on the docks.."


	3. Chapter 3

At the front door Dean hesitates, hand halfway to the doorknob. He could go and stay at a motel for the night, it wouldn't be too bad. Perhaps out of character for the Dean this Castiel knows, but who cared, he'd be back in his own world soon. _Stop being a wuss and open the door._ He told himself, turning the key and stepping into the house before he could turn back.

Thanks to years of hunting, even with the lights off Dean knew he was alone in the house and something in the back of his mind was disappointed. Outwardly, Dean was over the moon with relief. He flicked on the lights and ran to his parents room- well Deans room, he supposed now. Dean and Castiels room. Dean pushed the thought to the back of his mind, like everything else at the moment.

He pulled on his comfiest ACDC shirt and had a rumage through the draws and wardrobe for some trackies. He found some grey ones that weren't too familiar, but they were soft, so he pulled them on too. He wondered where he should put his shoes and dirty laundry.

It was odd to feel like a stranger in his own home. Not knowing where things were kept. Or finding things that must have been his; a vinyl rock collection, cases of beer in the fridge and Dr Sexy MD series one through four saved on the TV, but having no idea where they came from or when he got them. Of course, beside his stuff were Cas' books about religious history, Beethoven CDs and light blue underpants covered in little cartoon bees. Dean even found a sketchbook under the bed (he'd avoided the bedside drawers out of real terror). He wasn't sure whose it was and curiousity got the better of him, so he had a quick flick through. It was filled with diagrams of flowers and beautiful charcoal drawings of a boy and and angel. One with the boy wrapped in the dark of the angels wings, another of the handprint that used to stain his arm. When he reached a picture in which the angel was losing his feathers, Dean closed it and put it away. He would have to bring it up with Cas sometime.

As he stood, his phone buzzed.

**Charlie:**

_**We still on for tomorrow night?** _

Scanning back through his texts he discovered that he and Charlie had organised a guys night in a while ago, turned out she'd been waiting all week to play her new game, _Fallout 4_ with him and 'totally kick ass'. Dean hesitated, not sure if he should really invite her round since he wasn't the Dean she knew, but hell, he missed her.

**Dean:**

_**Yeah show up around 8?** _

Her reply was almost instant.

**Charlie:**

_**You're gonna feed me right? I need food to survive the post nuclear apclpse ;D** _

Dean snorted out loud, sitting on the bed and typing a reply back quickly.

**Dean:**

_**Pizza it is.** _

Before he pressed send he paused. Charlie was, besides Castiel, his best friend in both worlds. Maybe she could offer him some actual sound advice. He worded his text carefully.

_**Charlie, I'm kinda freaking out at the minute about Cas.** _

**Charlie:**

_**Sup buttercup?** _

Before he could even consider an answer, another message buzzed through.

_**WAIT is it the engagement? Are you freaking out over the commitment again? >:| Cause we've been through this. ** _

Well that was no surprise, perfect world or not he was still a commitaphobe. Dean contemplated telling her the whole truth, but decided on a half-truth. He was dishing out these half-truths alot at the minute, but it wasn't time to reflect on that.

**Dean:**

_**Yeah, well, I think I just need reminding why we're together, y'know? Sometimes all I see is my best friend.** _

**Charlie:**

**_Duh_. **

Helpful Charlie. His phone buzzed again.

_**That's why you're together, Dumbo. You know how to look after each other and cheer each other up, you know each other inside out. I mean that day you told me you thought he was cute I knew you'd end up together, even if it did take you like 10 years to figure out your sexuality. You're freaking Ross and Rachel. You smile at the mention of his name, you light up when he looks at you.. tbh its sickening ;)** _

Dean smiled softly. He didn't really know what to say, so he sent a quick thanks and tried not too hard to think about what all that meant. He made his way back downstairs, planning on making burgers to calm his nerves, expecting Cas home any minute. After all he had just learnt about the Dean in this world, he was more than a little worried about seeing Cas again. However, Dean rarely got the opportunity to cook and a fully kitted out kitchen in an empty house was the perfect opportunity to make his patented beef burgers. He stood in his kitchen wondering where everything was.

Once he'd unearthed a pan, spices and meat, Dean was on a roll. There was just something very relaxing about cooking, it was very methodical, he just followed each step in his head to make something delicious. In fact, Dean was so chilled out he didn't notice Cas come home until he was leaning against the kitchen doorway.

As Dean placed the burgers in the pan, Cas spoke up. "What's for dinner?"

"Burgers." Dean answered, concentrating on the sizzle of the pan.

"My favourite," Cas replied, a smile in his voice. Dean had a flashback to the four horsemen, when Castiel had put away so many burgers it had impressed even Dean. His vessel, Jimmy, had a craving for them at the time according to Cas, but ever since Cas had loved them. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that. "Can I help?" Cas asked, sliding his hand around Deans hips.

Dean tensed but took a deep breath and released it slowly. "A beer would be nice." He said, turning his head to smile at Cas.

"Coming right up." Cas grinned, pulling a couple of beers out and popping the caps, before handing one to Dean and hopping up on the counter in his white-shirt-blue tie-and-dress-pants get up. Dean resisted the urge to ask where the trenchcoat was. Cas took a swig and smiled, "Have a nice day?"

Trying not to see Cas' lips around the bottle, Dean answered with a really genuine smile, "My day was.. Incredible. I saw Bobby and Ash and Benny. Even Ellen showed up at lunch, she looked beautiful." Cas looked at him as if he'd lost his marbles a little, but let him continue. "They're really happy together.. Jeez I'm so glad they got together. I bet it drives Jo up the wall." He chuckled to himself as he flipped the meat.

Dean could feel Cas' eyes watching him and he almost told him to knock it off, before remembering what Charlie had said. "Sorry, I'm being rude. How was your day?"

Castiel shrugged, "We did some painting today with the kids. This one girl Alex did the most amazing picture of a tree." He frowned a little, "Okay I know that sounded stupid but I mean she's six years old. This tree had warbled bark and knots- trust me it was impressive." He rambled, taking a swig of his beer. "So yeah, it was a good day. Better than mathematics yesterday, anyway." He smiled, jumping down off the worktop. So Castiel was a lower school teacher, that was understandable, he always had a way with children.

"Want to set the table?" Dean asked nervously, a little unsure of the domestics as he stacked up the burgers onto a plate. When he turned with a plate in each hand, Cas was sat smiling up at him, fresh bottles of beer and table set for two. Placing the plates down he took the seat opposite Cas.

It was a welcome familiar sight, Cas' blissful face as he bit into a burger. Both boys bit into them with too much enthusiasm, cheeks full as they attempted to chew and smile.

Speaking of art had reminded Dean of that sketchbook he had found upstairs and he chewed slowly, watching Cas, pondering when was a decent time to ask about it. After five minutes Deans patience had run out. Taking a gulp of cold beer Dean cleared his throat. "Hey, you ah, you reminded me with all that art talk that I found this sketchbook upstairs.." Dean said, looking for tells in Cas' face. The tips of his ears went pink, but that was all. "I was just looking for somewhere to put my shoes but..well the pictures were beautiful Cas. Did you draw them all?" The pink had spread down his cheeks as Dean had spoken.

"Yes," he said between mouthfuls of burger. "They're just doodles."

Dean desperately needed to ask this last question before Cas decided to change the topic, his burger all but forgotten now. "Where did you, y'know, get inspiration?"

Cas seemed reluctant to answer, but after a brief quiet he looked down at the label on his beer. "The garden, you, dreams." Castiel told Dean quietly, as if Dean would find it strange.

Castiel dreamt of being an angel. Of rescuing Dean from the pit. Maybe Deans' Cas- his best friend the angel -was inside this Cas look-a-like after all.


	4. Chapter 4

They were curled up on the sofa watching some baking contest show as the sky darkened. It was actually better than Dean expected, even if all the cakes and biscuits were making him hungry. As a contestant pulled a pecan pie out of the oven, Dean swore he could smell it but as he was about to suggest take out pie, Cas' phone buzzed.

"Oh, its Meg." He smiled, unlocking his phone.

First _Gabriel_ , now _Meg_? Were all Castiels friends psychopaths? "Yeah? What'd she say?" Dean grumbled.

Cas shrugged, "She's just commenting on your terrible music taste."

Dean bristled. "That little fucking demon wouldn't know good music if it bit her on the ass."

Laughing (clearly the Dean Cas knew was also not fond of the skank, big news), Castiel typed a reply to Meg, "I'm just winding you up, shes just sending me photos of bridesmaid dresses. For some reason she thinks she's my maid of honour." Dean tensed unexpectedly. Wedding planning was apparently way worse than insulting his music taste. "No, don't panic." Cas jumped a little out of Deans arms, a hand on his chest. Dean was impressed with Cas' ability to judge his feelings. It also terrified him a little. "She's not- I mean obviously if we _were_ planning the wedding. Gabriel would be my best man." Dean heard the unsaid sentence; but the wedding planning would be happening, one day.

He chose to ignore it. He'd be out of there way before then.

In the quiet that followed, Dean lost interest in the TV show, too busy trying to distance himself emotionally from the man in his arms.

It wasn't unusual for them to cuddle. In fact it had almost seemed common place at the bunker. When Dean made himself comfortable on the couch, Cas slotted himself against his side; head on his shoulder, thigh to thigh. Here of course they were a little closer. The daring hand sliding up the inside of Deans leg was a good example.

After while Cas' phone stopped buzzing and the old guy contestant was eliminated from the show (unfairly in Deans opinion, the prissy mom of four clearly should've left) leaving Cas to yawn and stretch.

"We should probably head to bed soon."

Dean had totally forgotten the sleeping arrangements since working at Bobbys all day and cooking tea. _What if Cas wanted to have sex?_ Dean panicked, his eyebrows drawing together nervously as the credits started rolling. This morning was weird, waking up next to him in that kind of situation, but he didnt exactly have a choice in the matter. In fact he literally had no control over it what-so-ever. Actively choosing to climb into bed with Cas.. That wasn't something he was ready for yet. _Yet?_ Dean thought incredulously.

He nodded and kept his mouth shut, not trusting himself to speak.

The show ended and Cas stood, pulling Deans hand up with his, "Come on, I know you don't have work tomorrow but some of us do." So he had a day off tomorrow, good to know.

Dean controlled the fear rising in his gut, looking up at Cas and clearing his throat. "You go, I ah, I want to catch up on some GoT before Charlie gets here this weekend."

Cas' smile deflated and Dean felt bad for rejecting the guy, even if it was a perfectly reasonable excuse. Standing, Dean pulled Cas in for a hug. "You'll be up later, right?" Cas said, his voice muffled by Deans shoulder.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled, planning on sneaking in when Cas had fallen asleep. Relaxing into Deans arms, Cas sighed. After a few moments he leaned back, looking up at Dean with sleepy eyes. "Night." Dean smiled, pleased to see Cas' face so content.

He replied with another half stifled yawn, "Goodnight Dean." and the adorable fuckers' eyes slowly blinked shut as he actually had the balls to lean in for a kiss. Well maybe he was being dramatic; this was probably just an automatic goodnight, something this Cas did everynight. Luckily Dean had the reactions of an experienced hunter in the prime and narrowly avoided Cas' dusty pink lips, turning his head and letting them hit his cheek.

Cas pulled back again, his eyes narrowed, but he was too tired to form any rational argument and just walked out of Deans arms and upstairs.

Sitting down on the couch Dean pinched his nose, why was this all so difficult? He wanted to make Cas happy, but unlike the Castiel in the supernatural universe (who required no more than a pat on the shoulder) this Cas wanted his affection, his attention and time and Dean simply didn't know how to give it to him without ~~being gay~~  ruining their friendship.

True to his story, Dean started an old episode of GoT, watching as Jon Snows' hair blew in the breeze. Suddenly getting the image of Sam with wind blowing through his hair in the same way made Dean nearly keen over laughing, he would have to tell Charlie. He was planning to text her but was distracted by her picture in his contacts. He hadn't noticed before but it was a selfie of both him and Charlie, dressed up in that medieval gear from her LARPing thing, pulling funny faces. Dean chuckled to himself and attempted to look through his gallery for more, but it was sadly lacking. Messing around on the tiny screen Dean played a couple of games; fruit ninja being his favourite and at the end of the game he could not believe his highscore. Damn he must play it a lot.

He fell across a Facebook app in his adventures and found that he was already signed up and had a lot of notifications. His profile picture was his best blue steel, his cover photo was Baby, black chrome gleamiing in the sunlight and his wall was mainly filled with memes and photos Charlie and Sam had shared for him. Benny had posted a picture of them both together at Bobbys a while ago and Cas had tagged them together in a couple of locations like concerts and fancy restaurants. Glancing over the messages and things, Dean felt his eyelids getting heavy.

 

 

Dean was thinking he could meet up with Sammy in a coffee shop, talk things through with him and either lie his butt off and make Sam stay in a motel or tell him the truth and hope for the best.

Unfortunately all those decisions were taken out of his hands as Sam appeared at their door on Friday morning.

"Dean?" _Five more minutes._ He thought,as he buried his head into his pillow. "Dean." Reluctantly, Deans rubbed his eyes. Monsters to hunt, people to save, beers to drink. It was time to face the music. He'd had the weirdest, fucked up dream about a world where the supernatural didn't exist, Bobby was still alive and Benny was human. Even Cas was there. Wait, Castiel?

"Dean. Wake up." The gravelly voice stirred him from his sleep and he sat up, eyes blinking, unseeing. "Sam is here."

Oh shit.

Dean rolled and hit the the floor with a thud, for the second time in two days. Rubbing his shoulder Dean cursed as the world came into focus. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, the TV still on, but someone had given him a blanket. _Real cute Cas._

Joints popping as he stood up, Dean grumbled, "Its still dark out."

"I'm aware." Cas muttered, not making eye contact as he handed Dean a mug of coffee. Dean knew Cas wasn't a morning person and that having a surprise guest this early probably wasn't fun, but Dean got the distinct feeling that Castiel was more upset about him sleeping downstairs and avoiding his kisses than losing out on a little sleep. "But your brother is in our kitchen."

Dean rubbed his neck, "Sorry, yeah, he got a flight out last night. I should've told you-"

"Yes. You should." Cas interrupted, bringing Dean up short. Cas hadn't been that frosty with him since.. Well since before all this started. It felt as if Cas was telling him off, like he'd done many times before in Deans world, usually about more serious issues concerning heavenly duties but then, well, everything was more serious in Deans world. It gave Dean a distinct pang of longing for his old Cas and, oddly enough, turned him on a little.

Before he could apologise further, Cas had left, heading back upstairs.

Sam looked the same as ever, his floppy brown hair tickling the collar of his plaid shirt and jacket and it filled Dean with relief. Ever since his phone call yesterday Dean had been worried Sam would be like Cas, someone that looked like his brother, but not quite him. He sat at the dining table with his own coffee looking amused and as Dean walked in he smiled the biggest shit eating grin Dean had ever seen.

"So, Lisa huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean groaned into his mug and ran a hand through his hair. He was going to need something stronger than coffee to get through this conversation.

"You were giving me shit about waking up next to Ruby and the whole time you had Castiel wandering around mom and dads house in your clothes?" Sam laughed, his eyebrows raising comically high.

"Ruby is a demon, Cas is an angel. Apples and oranges Sammy." Was Dean _defending_ the situation he was in? "Look does it really matter? Neither of us had any control over who we were next to and I've hated this situation for the past twenty four hours."

"Yeah I'm sure its been so hard hanging out with your best friend for a day with no monsters or hunts or stress." Sam rolled his eyes.

"No stress? This guy upstairs constantly has bedroom eyes. I've been so tense my jaw aches." Sam raised his eyebrows, as if to say, _Sure, that's why your jaw aches._ "Seriously Sam! We havent done anything. I slept on the couch. We haven't even kissed." Sam clearly wasnt convinced, but Dean changed the topic, uncomfortable already. "How did you find us anyway? I didn't tell you where we were."

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Thanks for ingoring my texts this morning too." Sam complained. Oops, his phone must have died after playing on it last night, "Your address was already in my phones GPS luckily and It made sense that you'd be at mom and dads if you were still in Lawerence. What didnt make sense was Castiel-angel-of-the-lord answering the door in one of your tops with bedhead."

Dean had noticed that Cas was wearing his Zeppelin tee but honestly didn't want to cause more of a fuss since he was already so grumpy.

"Sam just shut up about it okay? He's not even my Cas." Dean flinched at Sam's grin at those last two words, " _Our_ Cas. He's all normal and powerless. Hes oblivious to the world we came from. He's a school teacher and.. to be honest he's kinda boring." Okay, so Dean was lying now, but he just needed Sam to get off his back.

After a minute, Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed "So he really doesn't remember anything?"

Dean hesitated, unsure whether to tell Sam about the drawings. He decided he may as well, he needed to tell Sam everything so they could find a way out of this world. "Well I found this sketchbook that had pictures of stuff from our world." There was no way he was telling Sam about the boy and the angel in detail, that would just give Sam more ammunition. "Cas said he drew stuff that he dreamt about."

Sam nodded, "So he knows subconsciously at least."

"Yeah maybe." Dean mumbled, running his thumb along the edge of his mug as the brothers heard Castiel come down the stairs and head straight for the door. "Cas." Dean said, stepping out of the kitchen and catching him on the threshold. He was wearing his usual angel-of-the-lord holy-tax-accountant outfit and it made Dean smile inwardly. "I'm really sorry about last night." Dean said quietly, really hoping Sam wasn't listening. "I fell asleep.. I didn't mean to uh- hurt your feelings or anything." Cas squinted his eyes at Dean for a moment, another familiar facial expression, before smiling and accepting his apology. Dean didn't know what to do next, Castiel would be expecting a kiss or something wouldn't he? Dean just put his hand on Cas shoulder and let him press a quick peck to his freckled cheek before saying their goodbyes.

When he went back into the kitchen Sam was doing that stupid smile again, which did not help Deans blush. He grumbled, "Piss off." Before sitting and saying in an equally annoyed voice, "We really need to figure out how to get home."

Sam agreed, thankfully not mentioning the chick flick moment he'd just shared with Cas, "I did some more research on the plane over," he said pulling his laptop out of his bag which Dean hadn't noticed under the table. "I'm pretty sure we were right about the no supernatural things," Dean nodded, "and there was no apocalypse here."

"Well aren't these guys lucky."

"Dean that's the thing, its more than luck. It's like someone picked out all the bad things from our lives but left in the good. I mean all the people we never would have met without being hunters, they're still somehow in our lives. I had a Google of some of the families and people we came across on hunts and they're fine." He said showing Dean screenshots of various sites and doctuments, "Jody Mills, her son and husband, the Ghostfacers, Kevin Trans' mom and girlfriend. But the bad guys aren't here, even in like, human form. I couldn't find any trace of Crowley or Lucifer or Dick Roman. It's like someone just decided they wouldn't exist. This is like a picture perfect version of our world." Sam finished.

"I wouldn't say picture perfect." Dean said under his breath.

Sam had clearly had enough, fed up with his big brothers bullshit. "Right it was funny before, now it's not." Sam said firmly closing his laptop. "You need to stop with the 'hate my life' crap. You aren't convincing anybody. We will get home as soon as we can. Just because in this world Castiel happens to be openly in love with you does not give you the excuse to moan like a whiney bitch. Okay, Dean?"

Feeling desmasculinated entirely, Dean just bobbed his head, looking down and fiddling his fingers.

"Good. You got work today?" Sam asked, putting his laptop away.

Dean shook his head, "According to Cas I've got the day off."

"That's good, we can work on theories."

 

 

Their theories sucked. By lunch they were running out of ideas and both too hungry to concentrate so they headed out for food. As Dean sang from his throne in the drivers seat, Sam pulled a face. "Seriously? Alternate universe with no bad things and you still have the same crummy tapes?"

"That's because my music is aaall good." Dean grinned out of the window. They were heading to the Roadhouse, seen as Ellen insisted Dean pop 'round sometime and both boys were eager to see Jo and Ellen again.

As they pulled up Dean let out a low whistle, "Well, I never expected to see her up on two feet again." He said, killing the engine.

"Me neither." Sam said as they climbed out and excitedly went inside.

They had stepped through the door maybe three seconds before Ellen's arms were wrapped around Sam. "Boys! Sammy! Look at you all grown up." Sam turned pink.

"Hey Ellen." He grinned, clearly pleased to see her looking.. Well, alive.

Ellen quickly ran and poked her head into the kitchen. "Joanna Harvelle get your butt out here!" Before running off to serve a customer.

Both boys waited patiently by the kitchen door to see a slightly pink and rushed Jo appear. Dean felt a rush of happiness. Jo had always felt like a little sister to him and the regret he felt when she died had almost gotten the better of him on more than one occasion. "What is it Mama? I was on my break with- Dean! Sam! Hey!" She beamed, pulling both guys down by the neck for a hug. "Sam, what're you doing round here? And where's that fella of yours, Dean? I haven't seen you both since the engagement party."

Sam choked on his on breath.

"Sam's just visiting." Dean answered for him, glaring at him so hard that Sam actually looked a little frightened. "Castiel," Dean said pointedly, "Is at work."

"Oh, of course, yeah, well d'you guy want some grub?" She offered, blind to what had just passed between the brothers.

"Nah, we just came for the atmosphere." Dean winked sarcastically, trying to ignore Sam's stares.

"I'll go fetch you something. Charlie, grab a couple of beers for these guys on your way out?" She called back into the kitchen as both boys turned to each other, all previous drama forgotten, with mirrored confusion. _Charlie?_

Out she walked like she fit in right at home, faced blushed, hair a messy and a huge smile on her face, "Couple of beers for you two I guessing? Hey Sam, you visiting?"

"Uh yeah, hey Charlie, yes i am, great to see you." Sam said, shaking himself out of the mini state of shock he was in. Whereas Dean, he leant against the bar and accepted his beer with an all-knowing grin.

You didn't become best friends with someone without knowing their post-make out face. "Hey Charlie, what are you doing here? In the backroom. With no name badge."

Charlie raised her eyebrows at him suggestively as Ellen piped in, "Like she ever leaves." From across the bar where she was making a drink.

Charlie laughed and shrugged, "What can I say, every once in a blue moon a hot guy comes in here. Someone's got to keep an eye on Jo."

Another easy laugh came from the kitchen, where Jo appeared again, this time with a tea towel. "You mean you don't trust me?" She said taking mock offense.

"Nope." Charlie said, popping the 'P'.

Smiling, Jo pulled her away from the Winchesters, "Good call." She smiled cheekily and gave her a quick kiss before returning to the kitchen.

 _That's new_. Dean thought to himself, taking a swig of his beer.


	6. Chapter 6

They were sat in a booth when Jo finally brought out their food, Dean complaining that he was going to eat Sam if it didn't come any sooner and as he practically dived into his plate, Sam started discussing their theories at a low volume. "So three theories essentially;-"

"No, you know which it most likely is, you just don't want to admit it." Dean interrupted around a mouth full of fries. Dean had insisted it was the angels fault all along, and that they were just playing with the Winchesters again, being the harp-playing giant douches with God complexes they usually were. Except Cas; Castiel was automatically taken off the list of suspects.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth Dean. It's gross. Theory one, Djinn. Poisons with a single touch, causing hallucinations where their prey experiences their wish come true. In that theory, one of us," Sam paused, one finger pointing between them but making very clear that he meant Dean, "was poisoned by the Djinn and the other hacked their way into the hallucination via African Dream Root."

"Sam if you try to tell me that being engaged to Cas is one of my secret desires one more time, I will cut you." Dean said nonchalantly, trying to keep a cool head as rage and fear pooled in his belly. Deliberately stuffing a few more fries in his mouth, he said, "Besides, in that scenario you would remember taking the magic potion and dozing off into la la land. When you woke up here you would have had a mission. Unless that mission was to fuck your demon blood drinking enabling exgirlfriend, we're looking at something else." He smiled sardonically.

Sam didn't bother arguing, Dean was just in one of his moods, again. "Theory two is the African Dream Root again, but in the Jeremy Frost kind of situation. Someone got a hold of our DNA, which y'know, wouldn't be that hard, made their own magic potion to trap us. We fell asleep that night and now here we are." He's said, looking down the bar, he spotted Ellen and smiled.

"It's a nice idea Sammy but y'know it doesn't work. If this was my dream then- wait," Dean concentrated very hard, his face scrunched up and fists balled on the table.

"Whatever this is you're doing here, you just look constipated."

"Exactly." Dean said, relaxing his muscles again. "Right then I tried really hard to manipulate this "dream world" like we did that time with Jeremy. Didn't work, s'not a dream."

"I thought it was whoever took the dream root controlled it." Dean shrugged and took a swig of his beer as Sam tested his logic. "What'd you wish so hard for?"

"Pie." Dean mumbled,

The brothers locked eyes for a moment, before laughing hard. God it felt good to have his brother back, even a day apart had made Dean uneasy and worried. Now with him across the table, joking and discussing the case like everyday life, Dean was comfortable. Hell it probably helped being in the Roadhouse too.

"Third and finally-"

"Most importantly, because its the only one that makes sense," Dean interrupted again and Sam sighed, "the angels are fucking with us again."

"Yeah, something like that. We know they have the power to time travel, but i doubt its that just because of the drastic differences between our world and this. Angels can create alternate worlds, but we only know of a handful of angels powerful enough. Balthazar, Zachariah,-"

"Gabriel." _Gabriel_. He was Cas' brother in this world.

"Yes. I know you think it's him but the story and the setting.. It just doesn't feel like his work. It's not got any of his flair or irony. I mean I spent a while in his little trick-"

"Sammy. Shut up." Sam sat back, eyes questioning as Dean thought over what he'd realised. "Okay," he started slowly, "so Cas' older sister Anna," Dean definitely did not twitch as he said her name, "invited us over for a family lunch together tomorrow and you'll never guess who Castiels older brother is."

"Gabriel."

"Bingo."

 

 

Sam seemed to have given up on his defense (graduated at Stanford? Really?), insisting that it couldn't be Gabriel as they stood up to leave the Roadhouse, saying their goodbyes.

While Sam was getting an extra long hug from Ellen ("You come back here again soon, y'hear me? Be good."), Dean dragged Jo into the kitchen a little out of earshot. "You and Charlie?" He asked with his hands stuffed in his pokets.

"Yes. Me and Charlie...?" Jo repeated back, unsure where Dean was going.

Dean rubbed his neck and hid his face a bit as he asked the next question. "So, you're what, lesbian now?"

Jo laughed, teeth gleaming. When she saw that Dean wasn't laughing, she wiped away an almost tear and raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you gay?" She asked challengingly.

"Hell no." He said immediately, before softening a little. "A bit?" Dean looked down and scuffed his shoes, his voice getting caught in his throat. "I don't know its like.. Just Castiel, y'know?" And Benny that one time. _And any guy with dark hair and a decent butt._ Deans brain supplied, apparently waving a pride flag.

Jo leant back against the kitchen side and tilted her head back, looking out into the bar. "Yeah, I know." She smiled.

Soon enough they were home, sat on the couch waiting for Castiel to come home from work and Deans knee would not stop bouncing. "Dean, would you calm down?" Sam said tiredly.

For the past couple of hours Dean had been getting progressively worse and worse, from twidling his fingers to slapping his legs he could not stay still. The thought of Cas coming home filled him with both dread and butterflies, not that he was about to tell Sam that.

Something else he wouldnt be sharing with his giant of a brother was that he was actually starting to come to terms with his sexuality. He wasn't ready to dive into bed or anything with Cas, but he felt like maybe he could be a better pretend boyfriend than he had been so far.

When Dean could feel Sam about to shout at him again for tapping his foot, Dean stood up. "I'm gonna go work on Baby for a while." He said, taking the short walk outside to the hood of the lovely Impala. The car was running pretty smoothly at the minute, so Dean decided just to give her a polish. Heading inside to find a cloth, Dean found a treasure trove of luxury car supplies.

Arms laden with different types of wax and cleaners, Dean smiled. He could get used to this. It was a warm day, so he pulled his shirt off over his head and got to work, muscles pumping and sweat beading on his skin. Dean lovingly buffed over the bonnet and cleaned the wheels, whistling Zeppplin as he went.

When Dean stepped back, proud of his work, and saw the dark sky reflected in the mirror of the hood he was surprised.

 

 

"Why didn't you come and get me Sam it's like seven thirty! Cas should've been home ages ago." Dean shouted, pulling his shirt on and grabbing his keys.

Sam yawned, stretching and sitting up. "Dean what the-" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to find Cas." Dean shouted, already halfway out the door.

Sat in Baby, Dean realised he was probably overeacting. It wasn't that late. But he was worried, shouldn't Cas have texted him or something if he was running late? Gripping the wheel Dean brought the engine to life and turned off his music.

 

 

Dean blamed the hunters life for his over reaction. In his world, if someone was missing, someone was probably terribly injured or dead. So with that in mind Dean thought it totally fair to burst through the door of the local primary school, heart pounding.

Instincts kicking in, Dean listened hard, his own breathing slowing so he could hear. "Hey, don't get upset, she'll get here soon." Dean heard down the hall. Castiels voice was a tad upset, but nothing to warrent running in guns blazing. His low, gravelly voice became louder as Dean wandered down the corridor. "It was only a flat tyre, your mom just had to wait for the repair guy. She's on her way, don't worry."

A very small, frightened voice replied, "But what if I have to sleep in the school?"

"You wont. But... Well just in case, I'll make you a bed in the reading corner made entirely of books. A book pillow, a book blanket; hm, I wonder which are more comfortable, nonfiction or fiction? I've got it! A book bunk bed for you and me." The little voice giggled, "If you get hungry you can grab a midnight snack from the cafeteria... There's probably still Sloppy Joes left over."

The small voice made a disgusted sound, "Ew, Mr Novak, it'd be cold!"

"Sloppy Joes are ew hot or cold." Cas said pulling a face at the young girl sat next to him giggling as Dean quietly walked into the room. They were both sat on a small table, the little girls legs swinging and Cas' knees under his chin. The little girl looked about seven with a tiny blonde ponytail and her front tooth missing. Her uniform was messy and there were blobs of blue paint all along her sleeves and a smear across her cheek. Cas was just as messy, yellow and green paint dotted along his pale forearms where he'd rolled his shirt sleeves up.

Dean mocked horror, "What did you just say about Sloppy Joes, Mr Novak?" He said, making his presence known.

"Dean." Cas smiled, "Sorry, I should have called. Art club over ran and little Miss Claire here required a friend to sit and wait with her while her mom sorted out a spare tyre." Cas explained, "She'll be here any moment, won't she Claire?" The small girl nodded and eyed Dean up warily from where she had retreated behind Castiels arm.

"S'alright, as long as you're okay." Dean smiled, trying to seem less threatening to the little girl. Apparently that was even more suspicious because she elbowed Cas in the ribs and he leant down so she could whisper in his ear.

Cas replied, "Nah, he's cool. Not as cool as me of course, but he's good. He's my best friend."

She elbowed him again, whispering right up in his ear but this time as she moved away from his ear, she winked. _What a sassy kid._ Whatever she had asked made Cas blush faintly and he quietly replied, "Yes. Yes he is."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean never asked what Claire had asked him, or what had made him blush. He figured it was none of his business, it was between Caire and Cas, but he couldn't help but wonder what the fuck that wink was about. They were sat quietly in the car driving home when Deans phone buzzed.

**Sam:**

_**Shit, sorry Dean, did you find Cas? I guess I was jet lagged or something.** _

Being the responsible driver he was, he only sent a short reply, irritated at him brother, but knowing it wasn't really his fault.

**Dean:**

_**Yeah, we're good.** _

Cas didn't seem interested in his conversation with Sam, simply watching out the window as streetlights went past. "You okay Cas? Long day?" Dean asked, not out of politeness but genuinely curious.

"Yeah." Castiel rasped, "Tired." He said resting his head back onto the seat, closing his eyes. Dean didn't press him further, he just switched on his music and turned the volume way down, letting Cas chill.

**Sam:**

**_You on your way home?_ **

**Dean:**

**_Yeah, why?_ **

 

Sam didn't reply, which was Deans first warning.

 

 

"Don't blame me." Sam said, his huge plaid body blocking the hall and not allowing Dean or Castiel past.

"What?" Dean frowned, looking up at his baby brother as if he was an idiot. "What are you on about?"

"I didn't let him in. He had a key."

"Who had a key Sammy?" Dean asked threateningly, but Sam didn't bat an eyelid.

Shaking his head, he said, "I just wanted to clear my name before this went further." and he stepped to the side to let Dean pass, his arms in a surrender position, his eyes everywhere but Deans.

The eldest hunter stepped into the living room and was greeted with a-

"Dean-o! My main man!"

_Fucking. Gabriel._

He was sat on the sofa with his feet up, his hands behind a flop of blonde hair and golden eyes. "Gabriel." Dean muttered as Cas walked into the room.

Gabriel hopped straight to it, hitting Dean below the belt with something that Gabriel knew would wind him up. "So, when's the wedding? I'm the vicar right? Wait, no, I'm an excellent party planner. I could do both-"

"Gabe? You weren't meant to be here till tomorrow." Cas frowned, making Dean feeling better now that Cas had interrupted his like speech and was upset with him too. "And get your feet down. This is Deans house." Oh Dean was just getting happier.

Huffing like a teenager, Gabriel thumped his feet down onto the floor. "Hey Castiel. Its good to see you too. I just wanted to come and say hi to my little brother and his piece of ass without Anna watching over us." He grinned, "I wasn't expecting Samsquatch to open the door. We had a lovely chat while we were waiting for you to get home.."

"I didn't actually open the door he just kind of let himself-" Sam defended himself from the entrance to the kitchen, trying to stay out of the family fall out.

"Sam you're not helping." Dean grunted, crossing his arms and glaring a little at Gabriel. The guy always managed to put Dean on edge. "Just go to bed."

Sam looked at Dean, taken aback. "Dude I'm thirty five you can't tell me-"

"Go to bed Sammy." Dean commanded, and like some old memories kicked into action, Sam straightened and quickly marched upstairs, arguments forgotten.

"Ooh I like it, is he that bossy in bed? And the Samster so submissive." Gabriel asked Cas before muttering to himself, "Actually you and Sammy make a cute couple. Shame about the incest." Dean could barely keep up with this guy. Him and Sammy a couple? Sam would never go for it. Not that he would either.. But y'know. Ew.

"Gabriel could you not." Cas said bluntly and Dean almost burst out laughing. It seemed such ridiculous a thing for Castiel to say. He should've said "Could you please not insinuate an indecent relationship between my fiancée and soon to be brother in law" or something equally long worded and humourless. But this Cas was short tempered and cute when he was annoyed and Dean kinda liked it. "Are you going to leave?"

"Brother! I've been here less than fifteen minutes, I though you might offer me a room.."

"Fifteen minutes too long." Dean mumbled.

"Sam in is the only spare bedroom." Castiel explained, sitting down on the sofa.

Standing and making a beeline for the stairs, Gabriel grinned lecherously. "Fine by me, I can share."

"Gabe you're going to a motel." Cas ended the conversation, a finality in his voice.

A loud "AWH." of disappointment came from the staircase.

 

 

Bedtime was less scary then Dean had originally thought it would be. Castiel hadn't pounced on him when they entered the bedroom, nor when he awkwardly changed into boxers and an old tee. In fact, Dean was beginning to wonder if Cas would pounce on him at all. He had said he was tired and the showdown with his brother had clearly worsened that issue, since he seemed pretty lifeless sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed.

"Tired Cas?" Dean asked, walking around the bed to crouch infront of Cas. The dark haired man yawned and rubbed his eye, nodding. Dean wondered if it was within the normal realms of friendship to undress your best mate if they were super tired. He figured not. Dean did it anyway. "I'll help." He smiled, carefully pulling Cas' shoes off and placing them together. Standing a little, Dean pushed

Cas' trenchcoat off his shoulders, getting the strongest urge to kiss his forehead. Once his hands were free of the coat Dean tugged at his tie, the loose knot giving way easily and Dean had a sudden thought that this was very similar to every fantasy he'd ever had. Dropping it by Cas' shoes, Dean tried to forget and instead found himself busy unbuttoning Cas' shirt. This only revealed more of Castiels skin, making it harder to forget the thoughts Dean had had about Cas shirtless. As he reached the buttons near Cas' crotch Dean trembled, quickly taking it off, dashing down to Cas' feet and without looking up, peeled Cas' socks off.

 _There is absolutely nothing arousing about taking another man's socks off Dean, calm the fuck down._ He told himself, breathing deeply. Standing, Dean pulled Castiels hands so they stood together and Dean could smoothly and quickly unbuckle Castiels pants. Unfortunately the belt was freaking stiff and Dean was starting to get frustrated and annoyed when Cas' hand touched his and Cas unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to the floor.

Dean had seen Cas naked, only yesterday morning when Dean thought about it, but so much had changed in Deans head since then. He placed a hand between the junction of Cas' neck and shoulder, just allowing himself to feel the lean muscle underneath the skin.

After a minute or so, Cas yawned again, so Dean let him fall under the covers, sliding into his own side and cuddling close to Cas. Fuck friendship, this guy wasn't even the real Cas, why should Dean care?

As his had trailed across Castiels pale stomach, he stirred, murmuring something that sounded a lot like, "Not tonight, Dean." and Dean had to cover his mouth to keep from waking Cas with his laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean twitched his nose, scrunching his eyes tight. Something was tickling right under his nose and light was glowing through his eyelids. "Ughh." He complained, burying his face into his pillow and flinging an arm out to his side, expecting it to hit the mattress. Except it didn't. It hit something solid.

Then the something solid made a noise.

"Dean.." It complained in a deep voice, moving the bed as it wriggled and stretched. "Quit hittin' me."

Blinking, Dean opened his eyes to see a familiar mop of dark hair. "Uh, sorry." He mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

Cas was lay facing him, curled up slightly under Dean's chin. He had his hands to himself but Dean could feel under the covers they were both pretty naked. His mind raced to put the pieces together and relaxed minutely when he remembered this wasn't his Cas.

With that thought safely in mind, Dean rested an arm across Not-Cas' middle and tucked himself into the... _Admit it Winchester, it's a cuddle..._ the embrace. Dean gave his inner conscious the finger and snuggled in closer. What? It was warm.

He didn't bother trying to get back to sleep, it was too bright now anyway, he just enjoyed the quiet moment that he'd never allow himself in his own world.

Smiling, he stared at the mess that was Cas' hair. He spied a few flecks of paint from the night before and it reminded him of how good he was with the kid, Claire. Wait - Claire. Claire Novak was Jimmy's daughter wasn't she? Did that mean Jimmy was out there too? Did Castiel have his own body? This world was chocked full of weird shit.

Cas' hand moved out and touched Dean's chest, making him stiffen a little. "Yeah I can't get back to sleep now." He mumbled against Dean.

"Sorry." Dean apologised again. "I didn't mean to wake you up I just -"

"Sh," Cas interrupted, lifting his head to smile at Dean. "It's fine, stop talking."

Dean snapped his mouth shut and shot a puzzled look at this new Cas.

They studied each other for a moment, every wrinkle and freckle, when Cas frowned.

It was only small, but Dean would've recognised that face anywhere. Suddenly Castiel-Angel-of-the-freaking-Lord was staring at his jaw. Not new Cas. Not the different world one. Old Cas. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Dean asked self consciously, rubbing his neck and face. Panic rose up inside Dean, what could possibly make new Cas look so much like his original model?

And then it was gone. Different New-Cas grinned and starting placing small kisses on Dean's neck, his hands sliding under his tee shirt.

He should've panicked some more. Pushed Cas off and shouted something rude and mean. But he couldn't find the strength to do anything besides gasp and feel his knees shake. "Cas..?"

"Hmm?" Castiel replied with his lips firmly against the hollow of his shoulder and Dean desperately tried to think of a reason, any reason to stop. Wracked his brain for some doubt, a hesitation, and there were none.

Dean wanted this. He wanted Cas.

"Oh fuck." He mumbled, unsure if it was in response to his train of thought or the way Cas' tongue was dancing along his jaw.

Fuck it, it wasn't even the real Cas anyway.

He arched upwards to give Cas more room, exposing his neck and pushing his chest up into Cas' hands. He heard Cas chuckle against his skin and a blush crawled across him.

Cas pushed Dean onto his back and climbed over him, sitting the hunter up quickly to pull his top over his head before settling back down on Dean, where the Winchester lay unable to do anything but breathe heavy and grab the sheets because dammit Cas' chest was pressed against his and there - right there hidden by two pairs of boxers - were two dicks were rock hard and grinding against each other.

Dean had never been solid so fast in his life. Zero to fucking sixty in no time flat, Dean thought as his hips moved upwards against Cas' with a grunt.

Cas' hands moved up his chest and over his shoulder, pausing for a strange moment as his hand passed over where the mark, Cas' own hand print had been. Dean shuddered. Then the moment passed like it had never happened. Just like before.

The gentle kisses on his jaw had become a pattern of hickeys across his chest and when Cas circled Dean's nipple with his tongue he was sure he was about to combust. Still Cas travelled lower, kissing a licking shapes into Dean's abdomen and tracing the V of his hips, one hand teasing his dick though his boxers and smiling as the other-

"Dean!" Boomed Sam through the door, followed by three loud thumps of his fist. "Castiel! Guys please wake up!"

Dean started to pull away, worried by the sound of his brothers voice but Cas held his hips still, his face inches away from Dean's crotch.

"Come on guys! Please don't leave me out here with him." Sam whined.

Not real danger. Just Sam bitching, Dean's foggy mind supplied as he watched Cas purposefully lick a stripe along the elastic of his underwear. Fuck.

"SAMMY WHERE'D YOU GO? I MADE YOU WAFFLES."

"Guys please, I'm scared he's spiked them."

Cas' sexy, teasing face dropped and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry Dean," He whispered with a small kiss to the tip of Deans cock through his underwear, "I think we might have to save this for later. It sounds like my brother is molesting yours."

As Cas moved to climb off Dean's legs Dean cupped the back of his neck and pulled him back towards his face. Surprising himself to be honest. "My brother is a big boy, I'm sure he's fine." He said with a kiss to Cas' cheek. The Angel-look-a-like laughed.

"Found you." Gabriel's voice drifted through the door, much closer.

"OOPH-GABE I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH MY ASS ONE MORE TIME."

Dean smiled at Castiel for a beat before they both collapsed into hysterical laughter.

 

Dragged unwillingly out of bed by family issues, Cas pulled some sleep pants on and went downstairs to knock Gabriel down a few pegs and Dean supposed it would be a good time to grab a shower, considering he had to meet Cas' family today.

He shuddered. Just the thought of it made Dean want to gank a few monsters. In Dean's world, Cas' family were winged douchebags with God complexes and Dean had always harboured a lot of resent against them because of the way they treated Cas. ..and the rest of humanity. Seriously, from Uriel to freaking Metatron these guys were just major asshats. And that's forgetting Lucifer, Michael and Naomi.

But sure, yeah, Dean was about to sit down for a lovely lunch with them. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

He glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror, not for the first time wondering if he should start working out again. Had there always been so much _pudge_ in the middle there? He sighed and patted his tummy before leaning forward and inspecting the shadow across his jaw. His eyes narrowed at the stubble, spying the old bruise from earlier that week where the late Mrs White had a pretty impressive right hook on her. Cas had shown up late, Sam was unconscious and Dean had taken a blow to the jaw from the old lady before he managed to get the body on fire. It was all right there on his jaw like a really big, healing hickey. Maybe that's what Cas had been looking it. Or maybe he'd just been really offended by the almost-beard Dean had going on. He should probably shave and look at least a little respectable for the Novaks.

"At least the world won't end when Cas' family fight this time." He muttered to himself as he picked up a razor. "Hopefully."

 

  
Downstairs, Dean followed his nose to find all three men in the kitchen. Cas busy baking something that smelt like heaven, Sam clickity-clacking away on his keyboard and Gabriel throwing bits of scrunched up newspaper at him. "Quit it." Sam muttered quietly, his patience clearly stretched beyond the point of yelling.

Gabriel propped his feet up on the kitchen table and rocked his chair back onto its rear legs, smiling as he saw Dean. "Gooood morning, good morning, sunbeams will soon shine through, good morning, good morning, to youuu." he sang (surprisingly tunefully).

Dean steered completely around the golden haired Christmas tree topper and directly towards Cas. Which also happened to be the source of the smell.

Peeping over Cas' shoulder, Dean choked on his breath a little. " - Is that..pie?"

Sam's fingers stopped moving across the keyboard but Dean didn't bother turning around. He was too busy staring at the round pastry delight between Cas' oven-gloved hands.

"Yep." Cas said breezily, as if Dean wasn't rooted to the spot with surprise, confusion and joy. Yes, joy, because Castiel was baking freaking homemade - Dean breathed in deeply again - apple pie.

"Apple?" Dean asked, almost feebly. Sam huffed a small chuckle.

Cas nodded, carefully removing the glorious dessert from the tray. "Yeah. I mean its not your mothers original recipe because Michael likes a little cinnamon in apple pie so that's the way our Dad always used to-"

"It smells so good." Dean interrupted, practically moaning as he spoke.

Smiling, Cas playfully swatted Dean's hand away as he reached for the fresh-from-the-oven-goods. "It's for everyone after dinner, Dean."

Dean stuck out his bottom lip petulantly and turned away from Cas, back to Gabriel and Sam at the table who were staring at Dean with equal grins. "What?" He said gruffly, trying to compensate a little for the girly moment he'd just accidentally had publicly.

"Nothing." Sam mumbled as Gabriel raised his hands in surrender and they both went back to minding their own business.

Dean watched Gabriel for a moment and remembered very briefly the conversation Sam and he had discussed the day before. What if Gabriel was behind all this? This whole world? He was being usually quiet. Maybe he was plotting something. "Why so quiet, Gabriel? I normally cant get a word in edgewise and now you're gone all Marcel Marceau."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and waggled a finger at Dean as if to say come closer. Cautiously (and very uncomfortably) Dean leant over the table. Gabriel leaned forward and whispered almost silently...

"I'm going to steal the pie."

"No you're not." Cas' voice came clearly across the room.

"Dammit he hears fucking everything!"

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as per, sorry for the mistakes
> 
> I'm really into this story so shouldn't be long till the next chapter :D
> 
> Well that ^ was a big fat lie. But here we go, back on track possibly...


End file.
